


Raindrops

by FancifulRivers



Category: Death Note
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blowjobs, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light isn't Kira, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Showers, Tumblr: otpprompts, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day, and Light's glad to be going home when he sees L in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> "Imagine your OTP having a crush on each other, though both don’t know this about the other person. Person A is driving home in heavy rain as they notice person B outside, soaking wet because they forgot their umbrella. Person A pulls up in front of person B and lets them in the car, where they try to warm them and make sure they’re okay." -otpprompts
> 
> I do not and never will own Death Note.
> 
> In this story, Light is helping L with the Kira case, but he isn't Kira.

It's pouring down rain when Light leaves, shoulders hunched up around his ears in a futile effort to keep any bit of him semi-dry. The car is a welcome safe haven and he slides into the front seat with relief, slamming the door shut behind him. 

He hasn't gone a block before he sees L on the sidewalk. Squinting through the driving rain, Light slams on the brakes when he realizes the hunched silhouette is indeed the world's greatest detective, not even wearing a coat, with no umbrella in sight. He looks at Light curiously as Light rolls down the window.

"What are you doing?" Light asks, through slightly clenched teeth. The detective tilts his head, rain dripping from his fringe and into his eyes. His shirt is plastered to his body, and Light can see that rainwater is filling up the cuffs of his jeans and his untied shoes, as well. And of  _course_ Ryuzaki is not wearing socks.

"I am taking a walk," L says calmly, as if it were perfectly ordinary to take a walk in a storm. He's shivering, but doesn't even seem aware of it.

"Without an umbrella?" Light points out. L blinks, looking uncertain for a moment.

"I seem to have forgotten one," he admits. Light notices a slight blue tinge appearing on the man's lips.

"Get in the car," he orders.

"Light, I believe you have mistaken the nature of our relationship, I am the one who gives the orders, don't you think?" L says rapid-fire, still monotonous. Light nearly slams his head on the steering wheel.

"Please get in the car?" he says instead. L looks at him, considering, then opens the passenger-side door and crawls in.

He smells a bit like wet dog, Light notices, as he turns on the heater. He also refuses to put his seat belt on, until Light threatens to have him arrested by his father. 

"I don't care about your deductive processes, I care about the possibility of getting into a wreck," Light snaps and for once, L listens. He looks smaller than usual, tucked into the seat with the belt across his chest.

"Do you want me to take you back to headquarters?" Light asks.

"Wherever you wish to take me is fine," L responds quietly. Light considers taking him home for a moment before he remembers Sayu.  _Never mind_ , he thinks as he turns around, heading back toward the office. Nobody else will be there this late save perhaps, Watari.

"Thank you," L adds, and surprised, Light looks at his passenger, still dripping rainwater on the seat. The circles around his eyes are even more pronounced and Light wonders the last time he's slept. 

"Three days ago," L says. "You were wondering the last time I have slept," he clarifies. "It was three days ago."

"You need to sleep," Light scolds, but it's automatic. "Doesn't Watari have medication for you or something?"

"I hate taking it," L replies, plucking at the sodden cuffs of his shirt. "They knock me out for too long. There could be a break in the case."

"Or you could collapse instead," Light mutters as he pulls into the garage. Rain drips through, and he hurries L back into the building, through the various key cards and number codes, until they're in L's suite at the top.

Light hasn't been there often but as always, he's surprised by the lack of anything really  _personal_ about it. It's elegant-looking, if relatively compact, but there are no personal effects scattered around it, unless he counted the sweets. He watches L rummage through his closet, picking out what could be the twins to what he's already wearing, then disappear into the enclosed bathroom to change.

He can leave now, if he wants to. But somehow he doesn't want to, and Light prowls around the room instead, taking in everything but not properly  _seeing_. He can hear the shower turn on in the bathroom, hear muffled humming if he strains his ears. L doesn't sing in the shower, he  _hums_ instead, and while it's annoyed him before, it just amuses him now.

A thud startles him and he rushes to the bathroom, yanking the door open and letting a surprising amount of steam spill forth. L regards him with wide eyes from the half-open shower stall, a shampoo bottle loosely clasped between two fingers.

"I dropped this," L says, holding the shampoo up. 

"Oh," Light says, dropping his gaze. He shouldn't look at L naked, at the surprisingly bony contours of his body, the pale skin stretched taut over his ribs, or the dusting of sparse, dark hairs that covers his chest and forms a scant treasure trail.

"Do you like what you see, Light?" L asks in that soft monotone, and Light's surprised to see a certain heat flicker to life in those unfathomably dark eyes. He isn't aware he's taken a step forward for a moment.

"Yes," Light admits, letting the door click shut behind him. It's almost unbearably hot in the steam-fogged room, and his clothes are damp from the increased humidity. He takes them off slowly, letting them drop to the floor in a careless pile next to L's rain-soaked ensemble.

L sets down the shampoo bottle, then holds his hand out, spindly fingers splayed. Light lets the detective pull him closer, guiding him to step into the shower stall and close the frosted glass door fully behind him.

The water is warm, almost painfully so, and the spray needles down on him, a startling mimicry of the icy rain outside. Light splutters, water running down his face and into his mouth, and then Ryuzaki is there, lips pressed against his, and he's pushed up against the tiled wall.

He can feel L's cock hardening, rubbing against his own, as L kisses him, as their tongues slide past each other, and L devours his mouth like a particularly toothsome sweet.

"You taste very good, Light," L breathes against his mouth, a hot puff of breath that sends shivers through him. He reaches blindly, but Ryuzaki's hands follow him, one pinning his hands above his head so that he's stretched against the wall, feeling unaccountably vulnerable.

"There," L says softly, staring at him. The dark circles under his eyes are even more pronounced when he's aroused, and Light can feel his cock bob at the realization. "If you were Kira, you would hate this."

"I could never be Kira," Light responds on a ragged intake of breath as L's fingers encircle him, thumb stroking across the glossy head. "Because I  _love_ this."

A slow, crooked smile stretches L's mouth.

"Good," he says, and lets Light's hands drop to his sides, even as he drops to his knees. His lips engulf Light, tongue swiping down the length of his dick, and Light moans, a raw, needy sound that would humiliate him in another life, another time. Not so here, his fingers tangle in L's feather-soft mop of hair, guiding. When he feels the tip slide into Ryuzaki's throat, he has no idea what stops him from coming then, save the notion that the delicious friction would end. And he  _so_ doesn't want this to end.

Perhaps it's all the lollipops L is so fond of sticking in his mouth at every inopportune moment, perhaps it's just him, but he's the best cock-sucker Light's ever known (and despite his relative inexperience, he's still known quite a few). Despite his resolve, he finds himself trying to push Ryuzaki away, trying to prolong the moments until he decorates the man's mouth (face, neck, chest, hair) with pearly white drops, and Ryuzaki stops himself, pulling back and looking up at Light with solemn eyes.

"Do you wish me to stop, Light?" he asks, and Light shrugs helplessly.

"I just- don't want it to end-" he manages to whisper, and surprisingly, L  _grins_ , bouncing lithely to his feet and capturing Light's mouth with his own. He should be disgusted perhaps, tasting the slick traces of his pre-cum on L's tongue and the corners of his lips, but instead, it just makes him burn all the hotter.

"What else do you wish to do, Light?" Ryuzaki questions when he breaks off this kiss. The water still thunders down, nearly drowning the both of them out.

"I want to fuck you," Light whispers. L looks surprised for a moment before that crooked grin comes across his face again and he retrieves a bottle of strawberry-flavored lube (and  _why_ does he keep that in the shower, is what Light wants to know, and yet it shouldn't surprise him that Ryuzaki is the perennial boy scout, always prepared) and hands it to Light delicately.

"On your knees," Light says, and it sends a thrill zinging down his spine to see L obeying him for once. He's facing into the spray, the water keeping his eyes shut and his mouth open. Light squeezes lubricant on his fingers, uses his foot to push L's stance wider. His cock leaks pre-cum, dripping onto the small of Ryuzaki's back and making him shudder.

"Fuck," Light whispers, sinking to his own knees and pushing one finger inside L-slowly, carefully, working it in as gently as he dares. L moans, pushing back against him with little wanton wriggles that nearly undo him. He's never done  _this_ before and the realization is heady.

"More, please," L requests, voice unsteady, and Light adds another finger, scissoring them a bit awkwardly. The shower stall is warm, but L's ass is  _hot_ , almost unbearably so, and so tight, it makes his throat ache.

"More," Ryuzaki sighs, and Light can't wait anymore. The man's clearly done this before, though he clumsily squirts more lube in, coating his dick with it, too, carefully angling himself away from the water so the droplets don't wash it away.

As Light slowly pushes his cock in, it's the most exquisite sensation he's ever felt. His fingers had been enticing enough, but this is  _brilliant_ , this is amazing, and he has to bite his lip until it swells to stop himself from coming like a school boy. (Ryuzaki would never say a word, Light  _knows_ this, but it would be unbearably humiliating to realize that he had his chance to fuck L, and it was over in a minute.)

His fingers curl around L's hip bones, tugging him closer, letting L do the work for him. L's moaning again, low, throaty-voiced whimpers that spill from his half-open mouth with what seems like no provocation whatsoever. 

"Touch yourself," Light whispers, watching L's spidery-thin fingers disappear, presumably wrapping around his cock. Holding onto L's hip with one hand, he lets the other reach around, tangling with L's fingers around the base of his dick. It's hot and a vein is throbbing against his thumb and Light nearly growls, deep in his throat. The shower somehow still has hot water, enclosing them in their own private world.

Light thrusts faster, faster, the head of his cock rubbing against Ryuzaki's prostate with every stroke, provoking a shudder every time.

"Come with me," Light gasps. His hands bite into Ryuzaki's hips, thumbs pressing purple-green bruises into the pallid skin. His feet spasm, toes thumping against the tile and knees pressing uncomfortably into the floor of the shower stall. He can feel his cock throb, spilling sticky fluid deep in L. As he pulls out, some of it dribbles out, smeared across the head of his dick and dripping onto the backs of L's ankles. Cum pools below Ryuzaki, proof that he has followed Light's instructions.

"That was very nice, Light," Ryuzaki says, lithely getting to his feet. "Now you need a shower, too." He steps back under the spray without another word.

They finish their shower in silence. The water is lukewarm by the end of it, and Light hurries. When Ryuzaki turns the water off, the quiet is deafening. 

"Would you like to stay the night here, Light?" Ryuzaki asks. His voice lilts, and Light is surprised to hear the uncertainty in it as he wraps a towel around himself.

"Yes," he admits. "Uh-need to call home first, so they know why I'm not coming back..."

"Tell them that we are working on the case," L suggests, a slight smile pulling up the corner of his lips.

"The case?" Light raises his eyebrows at the man, who laughs, still standing in the middle of the bathroom stark naked.

"Yes, the case of how to properly explore every inch of your body with my tongue," L replies, and Light blushes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not actually intended to end up as smut. o: L and Light had other ideas apparently. I might write a more SFW version of this, too, with the same beginning until the shower.


End file.
